Raddus (MC85)
De Raddus was een MC85 Star Cruiser van de Resistance na de vernietiging van Starkiller Base. Het schip, dat vernoemd was naar Admiral Raddus, deed dienst als mobiel commandocentrum. Specificaties Net als de andere MC85 Cruisers was de Raddus bijna 3.5 kilometer lang. Het schip bezat een brug op de rugzijde en een noodbrug op de buikzijde. De Raddus vaarde meestal met een minimale bezetting. Het schip bevatte minstens een grote hangar waarin tal van starfighters konden landen. Er was ook een droid repair bay en zelfs tunnels met water zodat species die in water leefden, zich sneller en makkelijker konden verplaatsen. De Raddus beschikte over zeer geavanceerde deflector shields met een zeer grote weerstand tegen vijandelijk geschut. Geschiedenis Voor de opkomst van de First Order was de Raddus bekend als de Dawn of Tranquility, en vormde het een onderdeel van de New Republic Home Fleet. Toen de New Republic overging op het ontmantelen van haar oorlogsapparaat, werd de Dawn buiten dienst gesteld. Doordat de MC85 in samenwerking met de Corellian Engineering Corporation was ontwikkeld, was het schip geschikt voor niet-Mon Calamari. Hierdoor viel het in de smaak bij de Resistance, die zonder al te veel verbouwingen het schip in dienst kon nemen. Toen de Dawn in handen kwam van de Resistance, werd het schip herdoopt tot de Raddus, ter ere van Admiral Raddus die bij de Battle of Scarif een cruciale rol had vervuld, in de begindagen van de Rebel Alliance. De Raddus was betrokken in de evacuatie van de basis op D'Qar, waar het de rol van vlaggenschip van de Resistance Fleet vervulde. Het had nagenoeg geen rol in de Battle of D'Qar, waarbij Poe Dameron, geheel tegen de orders van General Leia Organa, de Fulminatrix wist te vernietigen. Na een sprong door Hyperspace was er nog genoeg brandstof voor één extra sprong. Dat plan liep echter verkeerd toen de vloot van de First Order niet veel later ook uit Hyperspace kwam. Blijkbaar wisten ze de schepen van de Resistance door Hyperspace te kunnen traceren. De Raddus besloot niet nog een sprong te maken, aangezien dat hun brandstof op zou maken, en vloog op volle kracht in Sublight vooruit. Ze wisten hierdoor de schepen buiten de effectieve actieradius van de Star Destroyers te houden, en gooide alle overgebleven energie op de schilden van het achtersteven. In de korte ruimteslag die ontstond, werd de primaire brug door TIE Fighters beschoten, aangezien daar geen schilden meer aanwezig waren. De brug werd vernietigd, en alle personeel werd naar buiten gezogen. Het leiderschap van de Resistance, inclusief Admiral Gial Ackbar liet hierbij het leven. Alleen Leia wist te overleven middels de Force. Vice Admiral Amilyn Holdo nam het bevel over, en zette de koers voort vanaf de noodbrug. Niet iedereen was overtuigd van deze strategie, waaronder Poe, die samen met Finn en Rose Tico een plan bedacht om de Hyperspace Tracking uit te schakelen. Uiteindelijk slaagde dat plan niet, en zag Holdo zich genoodzaakt om alle personeel in de shuttles te laden en naar Crait te sturen. Zelf bleef Holdo achter om de Raddus te besturen. Toen ze tot de ontdekking kwam dat de First Order er blijkbaar ook in geslaagd was om de middels Cloaking verhulde shuttles te detecteren, nam ze het besluit om de Hyperdrive van de Raddus op te warmen en het schip recht op de Supremacy te mikken. De botsing die volgde vernietigde de Raddus, maar schakelde ook de Supremacy en een groot deel van de rest van de vloot van de First Order uit, waardoor de Resistance kon vluchten naar Crait. Verschijning * Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles * The Last Jedi: The Visual Dictionary * The Last Jedi: Incredible Cross-Sections Category:Mon Calamari Cruisers category:Resistance Navy